


Mon capitaine

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, locutus Picard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью наносит визит Жан-Люку, как раз в то время, когда капитана ассимилируют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon capitaine

**Author's Note:**

> «Mon capitaine» (фр.) — «мой капитан». Так Кью неоднократно обращался к Пикару.

Кью не привязаны к пространству и времени, они следуют туда, куда ведут их желания. Если Кью пожелал посетить «Энтерпрайз», то ничего не могло его остановить. Это должен был быть самый обыкновенный, если понятие «обыкновенного» применимо к Кью, визит, однако в этот раз все было иначе.  
  
Кью оказался в кубе Борга, несущемся по альфа-квадранту прямиком к Земле. Вокруг него, по неким своим маршрутам, шагали дроны, совершенно не обращая внимания на гостя — Континуум был Боргу не по зубам.  
  
Повернувшись, Кью наконец увидел то, из-за чего оказался здесь. Вернее кого. Жан-Люк Пикар стоял в алькове наполовину обнаженный. Десятки трубок и проводов обвивали его тело, некоторые из них исчезали под кожей, образуя в месте соединения неприятное на вид утолщение. Пара дронов занималась рукой Пикара, делая из нее подобие механической культи со странными приспособлениями на конце.  
  
— О, mon capitaine, какая встреча! — воскликнул Кью и, подойдя поближе, прислонился к перегородке между альковами. Ожидаемой реакции не последовало. Вместо привычного для уха «Кью, проваливай с моего корабля!» царило молчание, нарушаемое только механическим шумом, сопровождающим процесс ассимиляции. Жан-Люк молчал. Он был мертвецки бледен, взгляд его был пуст и направлен куда-то вдаль — вряд ли капитан сейчас осознавал, что рядом находится Кью.  
  
Кью же ощутил разочарование. Вся его показная бравада мгновенно исчезла и даже незаслуженно надетая бордовая форма капитана будто бы потускнела. Его единственный зритель, ради которого Кью устраивал сцены и вел себя как избалованный мальчишка, досаждая всему экипажу «Энтерпрайз», сейчас был всецело во власти Борга. Человеческое тело менялось, неохотно принимая имплантаты — перед Кью стоял не Жан-Люк Пикар, капитан корабля, а дрон Борга, ассимилированный и порабощенный.  
  
Даже в разуме капитана Кью слышал миллиарды голосов, словно белый шум, маскирующий истинные мысли Пикара, сливался в какофонию, бессистемную на первый взгляд. Прислушавшись можно было разобрать строгое «мы — Борг», проходящее лейтмотивом сквозь каждую мысль каждого дрона.  
  
— Позеры, — фыркнул Кью, оглядев куб и, будто бы отвечая на голос Коллектива. — Ничего вы не понимаете в том, как произвести впечатление.  
  
Кью щелкнул пальцами, и на нем оказалась та самая алая мантия, в которой он «судил» Пикара в их первую встречу. Только в этот раз Кью обошелся без головного убора.  
  
— Мы — Борг, бла-бла-бла, — спародировал Кью и повернулся к Жан-Люку.  
  
Капитан на изменение внешнего вида Кью никак не отреагировал — дроны приладили на правую половину его лица борговский имплантат. От Жан-Люка там почти ничего не осталось.  
  
— Нет, это никуда не годится.  
  
Кью не привязаны к пространству и времени, они следуют туда, куда ведут их желания. Если Кью желал посетить «Энтерпрайз», то ничего не могло его остановить. Но сейчас Кью оказался не на борту «Энтерпрайз», он оказался здесь, возле Пикара. Кью не был бы Кью без своего постоянного зрителя. Какой толк в веселье, если никто тебя за это не ругает, не воспитывает и не делает замечаний? Какой толк выглядеть как смертный, носить капитанскую форму, если единственный человек, которого это раздражает, не способен испытывать какое-либо раздражение?  
  
Кью щелкнул пальцами, и белый шум Коллектива в голове Пикара выключился. Вместо него, словно собираясь из разрозненных кусочков, начало возникать цельное человеческое сознание. Взгляд капитана стал осмысленным и он, сначала оглядев куб, затем себя, удивленно остановил взгляд на алой мантии Кью.  
  
— Кью?.. — одними губами произнес Жан-Люк.  
  
Внутри Кью дрогнула какая-то ранее неизвестная ему струна, будто все его мироощущение пошатнулось... от радости?  
  
Мысли капитана были в хаосе, сам он был практически в панике — не каждый день твое тело пронизывают трубки, и провода, а в голове живет целый рой голосов. Человек предпринял попытку выйти из алькова, но один из дронов преградил ему путь. Кью покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что сейчас не стоит этого делать.  
Люди хрупки. Кью видел это собственными глазами несчетное количество раз, и сейчас Коллектив надломил Жан-Люка, определенно намереваясь сломать его до конца, атаковав Землю. Кью вдруг подумал, что это он виноват в том, что привел Борг в альфа-квадрант, что капитан Пикар ассимилирован. Совесть и сожаление давно просачивались в мысли сверхсущества, словно вирус, подхваченный от людей.  
  
Черт возьми, один щелчок пальцами и все можно было бы исправить. Вернуть капитана к людям,  отправить Коллектив куда подальше и продолжить визиты на «Энтерпрайз» в качестве главной занозы в заднице для Жан-Люка.  
  
Но у Вселенной есть свой определенный взгляд на то, как должна развиваться история. «Нельзя» — это слово звучит так, будто впитало в себя всю мудрость Континуума. Игнорирующий все законы мироздания и законы человечества, Кью был вынужден подчиниться. Потому что все, что сейчас здесь происходит, должно было произойти. Колесо должно вращаться, история двигаться вперед, а люди — рождаться и умирать.  
  
Пикар смотрит на Кью, а Кью отводит взгляд не в силах выносить собственное бессилие. Затем он все-таки поднимает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что даже всемогущий Кью не имеет права менять некоторые вещи.  
  
Жан-Люк понимает. Кью хочется верить, что это действительно так, и слеза, скатившаяся по щеке капитана — это знак благодарности за этот визит.  
  
— О, mon capitaine, все непременно будет хорошо, — Кью протягивает руку и, едва касаясь бледной кожи, вытирает след от слезы, — я обещаю.  
  
Жан-Люк кивает, соглашаясь принять обещание.  
  
— Я обещаю, Жан-Люк.  
  
Второе обещание звучит в пустоту. Хор Коллектива топит в себе любые попытки сознания капитана взаимодействовать с внешним миром. Борг не намерен дарить своему дрону право на надежду, гомон голосов растворяет в себе обещание Кью вместе с осмысленностью взгляда Жан-Люка.  
  
Кью делает шаг назад, щелкает пальцами и исчезает.  
  
Через некоторое время Пикар выходит из алькова и, глядя куда-то вдаль, произносит:  
— Я — Локьютос Борга...


End file.
